The hardest part of this
by Hallconen
Summary: Re-editado/Extensión y cambios del capítulo 1:: Sanji y sus métodos para conquistar a las mujeres le han traído a su desgracia, ahora podría ser el hazme reír de la marina. Zosan
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo**: The hardest part of this

**Tipo:** Two-shot

**Tiempo:** Pre-timeskip después de ThrillerBark

**Pairing:** Zosan (Fox!Sanji)

**PD:** Re-editado ya que con el tiempo me he adaptado más a la caracterización de los personajes, hay cambios en descripciones, diálogos y más escenas. Recomendable volver a leer si deseas ver el siguiente capítulo.

**+++H+++**

El Sunny, la más valiosa posesión de los Mugiwara navegaba por aguas calmadas, el mediodía se mostraba repleto de nubes junto con una breve amenaza de llover, todos los tripulantes se distraídos en sus actividades ordinarias a excepción de alguien que no dejaba de suspirar pesadamente, recargado mirando al horizonte, su cigarrillo constantemente visitaba su boca, hacía tiempo que estaba triste, malhumorado y confundido, sinceramente, ni el mismo sabía qué hacer con su nuevo aspecto.

Para resumir el problema del cocinero, digamos que dispone de su ser más algo extra, ahora carecía de las más tiernas características de un zorro, ahora le complementaban un par largas orejas peludas además de que su cola también era de un color dorado como su cabello, su estatus se había vuelto el más bajo ahora que era la burla del la tripulación, además de Chopper, era como la nueva mascota.

El oji-azul estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos mientras ignoraba a los demás a su alrededor, el espadachín ya llevaba tiempo contemplándolo mientras fingía dormir, le embelesaba que el cocinero moviera sus nuevas partes, no negaba que deseaba tocarlo, pero cualquier acercamiento seria otra pelea y algo como eso era una alternativa para tocar al rubio.

Hacía ya tiempo que el hombre del haramaki había aclarado sus sentimientos solo para si mismo, ya que por otro lado su nakama no tenía idea de sus sentimientos encontrados, sentimientos que surgieron por culpa de su comida, por su olor a tabaco además de la manera en que trataba a todos. Pero aunque su nuevo aspecto le hacía más atractivo, constantemente el espadachín recordaba el incidente por el que Sanji ahora era un zorro.

**+FLASHBACK+**

_-¡Ma cherie! – Gritaba Sanji con un tono agudo mientras persiguió a todos los tipos mujeres desconocidas, tal como la hacía en cada isla, y por el lado de las damas, algunas le intimidaban, otras solo lo incitaban a quedarse más enganchado a ellas y de repente recibía varios golpes imprevistos, las habitantes de isla sí que sabían lidiar con él._

_-¡_Mignonette_!, ¿Me permitiría regalarle una rosa?- el rubio se había arrodillado enfrente de otra chica, quien tenía un cabello largo y café, con vestimenta bastante llamativa, ella solo miraba la ya marchita flor y al chico con asco, el enojo de la chica seguía creciendo mientras el rubio se negaba a retirarse y también por el simple hecho de escucharlo y de que creyera que era una mujer "cualquiera"._

_-¡Aléjate!- harta del odio silencioso que le brindaba pero parecía no ser efectivo, camino en dirección diferente a la que necesitaba antes de ser molestada por el rubio - ¡Deja de seguirme!- volvió a exclamar arrebatando la pobre rosa y lanzándola al suelo junto con la amenaza de su puño._

_-Pero señorita… yo solo- _

_-¿Crees que caigo ante cualquiera eh?- respondía enojada._

_-No, no es lo que quiero decir…yo…-_

_-¡Yo ya estoy comprometida! ¡Idiota!- exclamo molesta mientras sacaba una pequeña botella cuadrada y la abría para tirar el contenido y la botella encima del cocinero._

_El chico solo sintió la botella rompiéndose en su cabeza y el líquido que se impregnaba en su cabello y ropa, al reaccionar solo vio cómo su traje era ahora un desastre. _

_-¡"Esto"- hablo mientras agitaba otra botella idéntica en su mano- solo se revertirá hasta que consigas a alguien que conquiste tu corazón!,- Se dio media vuelta y emprendió de nuevo su camino no sin antes agregar- ¡El amor es una rumba, no deberías jugar con el!- guardo el objeto entre sus pertenencias, aun sin dejar protestar al rubio, la chica se marchó del lugar con su orgullo en alto. _

_Sanji estaba a punto de disculparse con la joven pero al tomar algo de aire para gritar que se detuviera, el olor que emanaba de sí mismo provoco un dolor de cabeza incontrolable que provoco que se desmayase y callera poco a poco contra el suelo._

_Zoro lo había visto todo, el peli-verde no se sintió mal por él, creyó que se merecía quedarse ahí tirado en medio de la calle para que aprendiera la lección, pero al poco paso del tiempo la gente empezaba a reunirse por alrededor del cocinero, el espadachín arto de tanta atención hacia un patético cocinero desmayado, decidió acercarse, empujo a todo el público expectante, al llegar al centro del espectáculo no sabía si reírse o alarmarse por lo que veía en el cocinero, _

_El rubio ahora tenía orejas y cola del mismo tono que su cabello, parecía que esas nuevas partes siempre habían en el, puesto que no negaba que cuadraban con su aspecto, parecía un animalito abandonado. Después de reírse un rato el espadachín decidió llevarlo al Sunny, en el camino se reía a ratos por la desgracia del mujeriego, inclusive pensaba en cómo llamarle, ahora esta extraña mutación le daba más diversión al viaje._

_Al peli-verde le llevo toda la tarde llegar al Sunny, se había perdido entre esas calles que cambiaban sus rutas justo cuando se distraía, dejando de lado su incompetencia, tenía mucha suerte como para que el rubio no despertara._

_Después de haber llegado al Thousand, todos se quedaron sin palabras y otros se rieron, creyeron que Zoro lo había vestido así por diversión, pero al tratar de quitárselos todo se tornó peor, empezaron a preguntar '¿qué había pasado con el cocinero?'. Al final, justo después de escuchar el punto de vista del peli-verde, los Mugiwaras aceptaron el "castigo" que recibió por andar con sus instintos sin pensar en que podría pasar, pero aun así Zoro no menciono la forma de revertirlo._

_Sanji despertó al día siguiente, los gritos desgarradores sobre el hecho de que su "apuesto aspecto estaba arruinado" eran de esperarse, tan solo quedaba consolarlo con ayuda de la chicas y hacer que se aceptara._

**+END FLASHBACK+**

Era una mierda que te convirtieran en mitad animal por tratar de conquistar mujeres bonitas, pero era peor que un marimo se te quedara viendo durante todo el día, Sanji ya había sentido su mirada encima de él, pareciera que su situación no le ayudaba mucho, mataría al espadachín de mierda si se le echaba encima por el hecho de que ahora era un incentivo para lo depravados, claro que al cocinero le agradaba espadachín, en forma de hermanos y había veces que se acercaba a el esperando que el cabeza de moho entendiera la indirecta de algo más que nakamas que se protegían unos a otros, sin embargo el cocinero quería que lo amaran por lo que era, justo como nació, no quería recibir afecto de un hombre solo porque ahora parecía adorable e incapaz de pelear.

Con mala cara y tirando la colilla del cigarro al mar, sé quedo recargado barandilla de barco, las al fijar su mirada al océano los olas se volvieron mas brsucas junto con un viento frio que provenia de la siguiente isla visible, inesperadamente un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, sus orejas y cola se erizaron como si presintiera algo, ni siquiera el supo que era pero corrió como loco a la cocina a refugiarse, muchos de los Mugiwaras lo miraron extraños, '¿Qué rayos tenia ahora?'.

En cuanto dejaron de prestarle atención a la repentina acción del chico, una lluvia tremenda cayó encima de ellos, acababan de entrar en la zona de una isla húmeda.

Después de unas horas y una comida de medio día, llegaron a la isla, antes de desembarcar, Nami les había explicado a todos que no salieran de la zona habitada pues la isla era mitad pueblo y la otra una selva húmeda, no se sabía si tenía poder de la marina, pero tarde o temprano lo sabrían.

**++H++**

-¿Piensas ir a algún lado?-

-¿Eh?- respondió el cocinero, Ussop había salido de la nada para reprenderle.

-¡Mírate!, tendrás que quedarte en el barco-

- Serás idiota, necesito ir por víveres y otros ingredientes para una sopa por si alguien resulta enfermo por este clima-

-Rayos…- decía por lo bajo el tirador aceptando la excusa, era esencial que saliera a hacer las compras.

-Bien, solo espera aquí- dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación que compartía con los muchachos, al volver trajo consigo una gorra y una gabardina, no lo había recordado pero ahora era un espécimen extraño, no creía que le afectara su aspecto, puesto que en la isla anterior no hubo algún problema,

Ya vestido con su "camuflaje" y un paraguas en mano se dirigió en busca del mercado junto con el tirador.

En medio del camino al lugar que buscaban se encontró a Luffy quien seguía sin saber a dónde al muy orientado Zoro, todos traían abrigos y chamarras ya que el clima era templado y el viento junto con las nubes amenazaban otra vez con lluvia.

**++H++**

El muy decepcionado cocinero no había encontrado algún nuevo ingrediente que le interesara, aunque después de un rato encontró un puesto que le llamo la atención, pero el viejo a cargo no daba un precio justo para un simple par de frutas exóticas o más bien fue porque Luffy no paraba de oler todo, entre su discusión al sombrero de paja le dio curiosidad de probarlas sin a ver pagado antes, lo que llevo a que tuvieran que escapar por culpa del estúpido hombre de goma.

La persecución había terminado, los chicos estaban cansados y enojados con su capitán al mismo tiempo que trataban de recuperar el aliento, por encima de ellos se escucharon relámpagos amenazando con otra llovizna, Sanji estaba listo para ello, tenía su paraguas, o eso creía el, despistadamente lo había dejado olvidado donde habían discutido con aquel viejo, el rubio miro a todos lados cuando buscaba algo de protección de las sombrillas de sus compañeros pero algo más le llamo la atención, un local en la esquina de donde se encontraban.

Todos estaba distraídos abriendo sus sombrillas que no cedían ante la necesitada de protegerse antes de que llegasen las primeras gotas, el cocinero, sin algo con que cubrirse, corrió al local en busca de refugio, al mismo tiempo Zoro veía a los demás con sus propias paraguas, según él, no traía una consigo, pero alguien le había agregado una, ya que al tocar sus katanas no solo eran tres, bien si la traía consigo debía usarla, al sacarla de entre el grupo de katanas dirigió su vista hacia atrás tratando de ver donde se encontraba Sanji, lo vio correr hacia un lugar en especial con intención de entrar en él, el peli- verde corrió hacia él, al alcanzarlo lo tomo de su muñeca.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Voy entrar a comprar algo, la mercancía tiene buena pinta, además ya empezó a llover – decía tranquilo el cocinero mientras que con su mano libre apuntaba hacia fuera.

-Hmp- resoplo el espadachín dejando ir delicadamente la mano del 'zorro', y cerrando la puerta tras de si para seguirle.

- Bienvenidos- se escuchó una voz al fondo, el lugar estaba libre de polvo y lleno de estantes con varios tipos de botellas, las cuales tenían aspecto de pociones, pero al revisarlas solo eran experimentos de salsas, aderezos y otros productos de marca, inclusive finos, en resumen era una tienda de especias, sin embargo no parecía muy visitada, el lugar daba a ver su calidad así como sus productos, estaba tranquilo, bien iluminado y con un candelabro un tanto debajo de lo normal, uno tenía que agacharse para pasar por debajo de él.

El muchacho a cargo, un joven de cabello castaño obscuro y piel que entonaba el grisáceo del ambiente, los miro sospechosos, traían gabardinas, uno estaba casi todo cubierto y el otro con katanas en su cintura, pensó en vigilarlos un rato y tratar de recordarse así mismo que debía arreglar el candelabro que en cualquier momento podría caer sobre sus clientes.

Zoro siguió callado, el cocinero dio un vistazo al dinero que tenía consigo para ver el límite que se podía dar, después de ello empezó a revisar botella por botella, ambos estaban en un silencio cómodo, junto con la apenas audible música que provenía de un dial conectado a una bocina, el peli-verde no sabía de qué hablar y Sanji estaba muy distraído eligiendo nuevos aderezos y especias, el marimo no se quejaba de nada, solo disfrutaba su momento juntos mientras él cargaba algunos productos que el rubio decido llevar.

El cocinero de vez en cuando abría una de las botellas o le leía los ingredientes para saber su opinión sobre de que debería elegir o le gustaría probar

-¿Qué te parece este?- le acercaba la botellas cerca de su nariz para que percibiera la esencia, captando el olor, puso una mueca extraña.

-¿Entonces?- soltó el rubio esperando su comentario, pero solo respondió con un gran estornudo.

-¿Supongo que muy fuerte? – Reía por la respuesta de su acompañante y justo después volvió a cerrar y colocar la botella en el lugar de donde la había tomado con una sonrisa inocente, el espadachín solo se le quedo viendo, gozaba de su presencia, podría decirse que Zoro no sabía mucho de comida o que no reconociera que era indicado para sazonar, pero trataba de contestar lo que el oji-azul quería escuchar.

Al llegar a la caja, los chicos depositaron las botellas y bolsas que traían consigo para pagarlas, la lluvia se estaba poniendo cada vez peor, pero la gente afuera caminaba como en un día soleado, eso sí que era acostumbrarse al clima, al ver quien atendía solo observaron a un muchacho medio dormido sentado "esperando algunos clientes" su vestimenta de trabajo no parecía la adecuada puesto que su camisa blanca de mangas largas estaba arrugada y complementada con un chaleco de piel no muy llamativo, sus pantalones le quedaban grandes y ni siquiera tenía puestos sus zapatos, el peli-verde no quería que lo hicieran esperar así que hizo ruido aclarando su garganta, con ello el chico procedió a tomar los objetos anotando y calculando el resultado en una pequeña libreta en el escritorio,

Mientras esperaban que terminara, Zoro echaba un vistazo a lo que estaba en el mismo escritorio, había una caja con un cartel que decía "Castigos y bromas", curioso, tomo uno, le recordaba a algo muy esencial.

-Oi, ¿Qué son estas cosas?-

El chico volteo a ver a lo que se refería -Son pócimas con efectos, se usan para castigar a personas molestas o hacer bromas temporales- al ver que no entendía tenía que explicarse mejor -Un ejemplo seria que si la viertes en alguien puede perder alguno de sus sentidos por unos días, ¿Le interesa alguna sr. espadachín?-

El hombre del haramaki solo dudo un poco en averiguar si la situación del rubio tenía algo que ver con esas cosas -¿Puedo preguntarte algo sobre una de ellas?-

-Claro- con ello, el peli-verde se dirigió a donde se encontraba cocinero, quien estaba distraído buscando algo en un estante, posando su mano en la cabeza del rubio retiro la gorra que tenía puesta, el pobre avergonzado del zorro salto del susto.

-¿Hay alguna de esas cosas que haga eso?- el chico se le quedo viendo y el rubio solo esperaba un grito o una burla por parte de él.

-Ah- parecía que lo había recordado –Es la pócima que ya no está en existencia- dijo tranquilo.

Un grito de duda se escuchó en unísono, no solo porque reconociera lo causante de ello sino que parecía ser muy solicitada.

-Si…es la más comprada de todas, es un tipo "Castigo", las chicas solo la compran para cambiar el aspecto de sus novios o para usarlos en sus víctimas, es un tipo de fertilizante, extiende el campo de atracción para que la víctima consiga su pareja o se dé cuenta de que en realidad no estaban del todo enamorados – tomo aire para seguir hablando – la jóvenes desesperadas o no por una pareja, muchos las usan como bromas que terminan con mal gusto…-

Ambos oyentes solo se quedaron atentos a lo que decía el chico, sin embargo no aclaraba por qué mierdas aparecían esas cosas que Sanji tenía.

-¡Y…y como se quita esto? – tomando sus orejas por las puntas – ¿O cómo se revierte?- sinceramente ya no recordaba las palabras de la chica que lo causo.

-No lo sé, cada botella tiene su nota de arrepentimiento, si tuviera una de ellas te lo diría-

'_en mayoría nada de lo que me dijiste me ayudo'_ pensó el rubio colocando de nuevo la gorra.

-No importa, pero gracias…- el cocinero tomo la bolsa con su compra después de pagar, con ello, camino a la salida y abrió la puerta, el ruido de la lluvia entraba y llenaba el local, tratando olvidar el tema encendió un cigarrillo.

-Oye, ven, acércate- hablo muy minuciosamente el chico de la tienda al espadachín.

-¿Qué quieres?- había interrumpido sus pasos hacia la puerta, por ello contesto de modo grosero, el ruido de la lluvia no dejo oír las palabras del castaño, indignado se acercó a escucharlo.

-Si no quiere ceder, acaricia sus orejas-

-¿¡EH!?- grito el peli-verde sin haber entendido.

-Shhh- pidió silencio – se nota que vos le atraes, créeme, las orejas no son solo de decoración, yo tuve una novia que…- corto su conversación por otra voz de por medio.

-Marimo- a lo lejos el cocinero estaba esperando por su compañero para que usara la sombrilla y se largaran de una buena vez.

El espadachín lo miro desconcertado, pero aun así le agradeció por lo bajo por su consejo, mientras caminaba a la puerta, el muy descarado del "dueño" puso un pulgar arriba dándole ánimos, vaya chico entrometido.

**++H++**

-No sé por qué tienes tu que llevar la sombrilla- Refunfuñaba molesto, con esa lluvia solo le interesaba no mojarse y la distancia entre él y el cabeza de alga, pero nunca recordó que el idiota se perdía apropósito.

-Tú tienes las manos ocupadas, no es mi culpa que me siguieras-

-Tendrás moho por cerebro… aun así no veo donde está el Sunny- maldecía por lo bajo el rubio, culpando a su nakama por estar perdidos, a los chicos por dejarlo con el y a la lluvia por parecer nunca acabar.

La silueta de un grupo de personas se avistaba a lo lejos, la lluvia disminuía y los vientos dejaban un campo de visión más razonable después de que la neblina se esparciera, las gorras que llevaban quienes se acercaban las reconocería cualquier pirata.

-¿Marines?- El nombre que menciono el peli-verde provoco que ambos se detuvieran a hablar en voz baja.

-¿Habrán encontrado a los demás?- tiro su cigarrillo a un charco cualquiera.

-Hmmp, esto pasa por desembarcar en la zona principal, los habitantes no les importo pero a los marines…-

Volvieron a observar al conjunto, revisaban cada lugar de la misma calle en la que el dúo se encontraba.

-Hay que regresar al barco- sugirió el rubio, tal vez la sombrilla les daba tiempo ya que no dejaba visible sus rostros, por supuesto el oji-azul tenía sus excusas de por qué quería echarse a correr en lugar de enfrentarlos.

-Vamos, hay que volver…- aun sugería, pero fue interrumpido por la acción del espadachín, quien le había jalado de su brazo a un callejón.

-¿Qué diablos haces?, ¡Hay que irnos!- forcejeaba para liberar su brazo, los marines estaban revisando todo lo que podían ser como lugar para ocultarse.

-Shh…- con tranquilidad se asomó por la orilla de la pared, estaban aproximándose.

-¡Rápido!, ¡Marimo!- murmurando volvió a insistir, sin respuesta, alguna, se soltó del agarre del peli-verde e hizo lo posible para tomarlo de la camisa tratando de llevarlo el mismo, estaba desesperado, no quería luchar, mucho menos que la marina lo reconociera, que descubrieran su aspecto, se reirían y tratarían de capturarlo, era un espécimen raro, peor aún más importante; tomarían su imagen de zorro para su cartel, eso sería lo peor.

Entre todo ese delirio de enfrentarse y arriesgarse o huir y dejarlo para cuando se sintiera más normal, el peli-verde lo tomo de la cintura haciéndolo tirar las bolsas de víveres que sostenía con sus manos, cuales se posaron el pecho de su atacante para alejarse de él, aun así, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar en contra del contacto puesto que la otra mano del espadachín retiro a medias su gorra, tomando una de sus orejas, la acaricio buscando el punto correcto tratando de comprobar las palabras del chico, al instante el rubio se sonrojo.

-Ah…- se escuchó un gemido, el tacto del peli-verde lo había vuelto vulnerable y cooperante, Zoro lo vio como el momento perfecto para comprobar su teoría.

Antes de tomar al rubio, la sombrilla la cual Roronoa había soltado para sostenerlo, había caído en la cabeza del peli-verde, sin importarle mucho, junto sus cuerpos y también sus labios en un beso con la necesidad de explorarse mutuamente, la sombrilla había cubierto la escena, al simple vistazo de los marines solo percibía un momento íntimo, ambos cuerpos pegados, los movimientos de la pareja decían mucho, no necesitaban saber que pasaba en la parte superior.

El beso seguía y los marines se habían ido, Zoro aun aprovechando su ventaja, excitaba más al rubio, acariciando sus orejas de zorro, tiro la gorra al suelo y acaricio su cabello, el cocinero era extremadamente delicioso, no solo porque podía saborear en su boca las previas especias tan fuertes que no abandonaban la inexplorada boca del rubio, podría decirse que su sabor era único, se sentía patético de no ser capaz de describirlo, pues no era experto culinario, sin embargo saboreaba el tabaco que recientemente había fumado, quería más de él, pero su respiración no daba para más.

Se separaron observando sus rostros mutuamente, el poco aliento que tenían no les permitía hablar inmediatamente, parecía que ambos eran primerizos y que ninguno sabía que decir, aunque por otro lado el cocinero estaba a punto de enojarse por el hecho de que se aprovechó de él, no tenía idea de porque el contacto era tan intenso y frustrante, pero lo más importante era que había correspondido.

El chico-zorro hundió su rostro en el pecho de quien le aprisionaba, podía llamarse de esa forma ya que el peli-verde aun pensativo, no lo soltaba.

'_¿No era esa la respuesta?… tal vez el cocinero… no me acepta del todo'_ después del beso entre ambos Zoro solo se quedaba pensando que más podía hacer para solucionar el problema del cocinero…Todo era cuestión de conquistarlo…

Su voluntad se vio estimulada desde que no pudo ignorar al cocinero cuando estaba pasado de copas, el desgraciado no dejaba de contarle todas las verdades que se escapaban de su boca, y una de ellas aclamaba que el peli-verde no estaba siendo justo con ambos ya que confeso que '_no tenía las agallas para declararse'_, durante esa noche no pudo haberse sorprendido más, además de que inconscientemente el oji-azul agrego que no debía decirle a Zoro, pues creyó que aún estaba hablando con su capitán.

_'¿Qué faltara?' _Tal vez el cerebro si le daba talento para los números pero no para el amor.

_'…Entonces'_ miro la cabeza del rubio, se sonrojo al ver como se movían sus orejas de zorro, era como tener un gatito, '_¿será necesario hacer "eso?"_ 'Se sonrojo aún más, diablos, se estaba contagiando las intenciones pervertidas del oji-azul.

Dejando de lado su próximo plan, soplo hacia una de las orejas atentas a las breves y ultimas gotas de la lluvia, ante la acción Sanji se separó, recogió su sombrero y camino en dirección hacia donde suponía que estaba el muelle.

- Sanji…- dijo un sorprendido peli-verde, la respuesta que recibiría era lo más obvia.

-Tengo que ir a preparar la cena- contesto cortamente.

La lluvia termino, y el rubio era libre de caminar a donde quisiera, el espadachín volvió a recoger todas las bolsas y cajas, incluyendo las que el rubio había dejado caer en los charcos, lo siguió, por supuesto, si no caminaba a lado de alguno de los Mugiwaras nunca llegaría al Sunny.

**++H++**

-Se alejaron demasiado del pueblo ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Lo siento Sanji-kun, tuvimos que cambiar de muelle detrás de la jungla de la isla, ¡Todo por unos idiotas que llamaron demasiado la atención!- aclaraba la navegante al cocinero, con ello regaño al grupo de traviesos de la tripulación.

-Oi, Nami… ¡solo estábamos divirtiéndonos!- bufo Luffy.

-No soportas nada- dijo Ussop.

-Si, si- repetía Chopper dando la razón, con ello el trío le enseño la lengua ala navegante, eran unos infantiles.

-¿Qué rayos hicieron esta vez?- hablo Zoro con su tono molesto.

-Brook estaba ensayando enfrente del Sunny, lo vimos después de que comenzó a llover y los perdimos a ustedes – refiriéndose a Zoro y Sanji – Corrimos y nos dimos cuenta de que en los muelles no había nubes- contaba el capitán riéndose.

-Mucha gente estaba reunida alrededor escuchándolo, además no parecían temerle a pesar de ser un esqueleto- rio Ussop – Tal vez pensaron que era un títere o un disfraz –

-Bueno, es que Nami-san me dijo que hiciera algo productivo… y hasta obtuve algo de dinero mientras tocaba- Menciono Brook mostrando una bolsa con el contenido de su esfuerzo.

-Pero no nos dimos cuenta de que había marines entre la multitud- agrego Chopper – Cuando escuchamos "Es el barco de los Mugiwara" nos echamos a correr y zarpamos en el Sunny pero al cabo de un rato nos dimos cuenta que no estaban ustedes- el pequeño reno dramatizaba las expresiones de todos.

- ¡Todos son unos imbéciles!,¿Acaso tengo que estar aquí para impedir que hagan enfadar a Nami- swan?- revoloteaba lleno de corazones el cocinero al solo hecho de mencionar el nombre de la chica.

-Puede…Puede que los perdone si ese dinero cambia de dueño- Su rostro se mostró piadoso pero sus ojos no, pues tenían Berries.

- Pero Nami-swan…- sus vividos corazones se volvieron cenizas en instantes.

-hmp- era obvio que al momento de ocurrir ese tipo de escenas el espadachín se retiraba a sus asuntos.

- Pedirme el dinero que gane honestamente no es justo- Bramo Brook de repente - No te daré nada, prefiero morir con la culpa de que casi nos capturan, aunque yo ya estoy muerto Yo ho ho ho- reía ante su propia broma.

-¡Ojala no te hubieran devuelto tu sombra, esqueleto avaro!- grito molesta la peli- naranja, Luffy solo reía al fondo de la escena mientras los demás solo se protegían de la furia de la navegante.

**++H++**

-Aquí capitana Chase de la marina, división de protección local…-

-_Ciao baby_, tu voz sigue igual de seductiva que antes….- se escuchó por respuesta, era la voz de un joven hombre.

-Creí haberte vetado de esta línea – gruño de forma notoria.

-Claro que lo hiciste, y me conseguí otro den-den – reía por su propia solución, el hombre al otro lado de la línea se distraía jugando con una daga que habilidosamente pasaba entre sus dedos, como si esperara a que alguien pasara por enfrente suyo para lanzarla.

-Será mejor que tengas algo importante que decir -

-¡Hey!, esa no es manera de tratar a los civiles y más si tienen algo importante que decir- le respondía con el tono burlón de tramar algo -Sabes que soy tu soplón favorito-

-Dilo de una vez – el que fueran al grano le solucionaba que volvieran los "rencores".

-Vale, pero te diré las condiciones del trato, como sabrás la información no es gratis-

-…- el otro lado de la línea se mantenía pensante ante la propuesta que podía resultar algo injusta para ella.

-¿Aun estas ahí?- el Den-den hacia la dramatización de buscarle con esos osos saltones -Te gustara escuchar el final- la daga dejo de vagar por sus dedos hasta empuñarla con la misma mano -Dime, ¿recuerdas cuando eras una linda gatita?- le remarco el hecho de su desventura, su tono de voz cambio a serio e igualmente lo hizo el den-den cruzando los pequeños brazos y cerrando los ojos, al otro lado de la línea podía oírse otro gruñir de la mujer, estaba a pocas palabras de colgarle.

-No me libere de eso gracias a ti- Apretaba la bocina del teléfono al tan solo recordarlo.

-No iba a ceder del modo en que me lo pedías-

- Querías que me quedara así-

-Pero aun así no es mi culpa que el tío que te curo te abandonara- declaro en su defensa, ya que al negarse a auxiliar a la chica, está ya no quería verle ni a la cara -Pero no te preocupes, acabo de ver a alguien de tu tipo, y además estaba en compañía de un pirata - con ello uso la dichosa daga lanzándola a espaldas de donde se encontraba sentado, clavándose en un cartel de WANTED con el nombre de Roronoa Zoro.

**+++H+++**

_***Ma cherie**__; Del francés; señorita o dama._

***Mignonette**: Del francés; muñeca o dulzura ( lo utilize especialmente por que el seiyu de Sanji en el OVA Hellsing suele llamar a Seras de ese modo.)

proximamente; Agradesco todos los reviews en todas mis historias no se preocupen si no respondo, me alegran mucho sus palabras!,

**Harkkonen '2011 / '13**

**PIEROMACHINE+BLUELIONEL**


	2. Chapter 2

**+++H+++**

**At this level,**

**If i turn back,**

**there might be a face i've dearly missed;**

**hopefully, it could be you**

**++H++**

Ante el hecho de ser el turno del espadachín de ser el vigila por la noche, este mantenía la rutina de verificar todo el Sunny antes de subir a la torre, además de ser una isla lluviosa en la que estaban era terriblemente fría por las noches, tal vez por eso no había mucho movimiento alrededor, bien, sería menos trabajo para él, desde un principio traía una manta por si planeaba quedarse quieto mientras hacia su turno, a veces solo entrenaba, pero se suponía que su vista debía estar puesta en el barco por la seguridad de todos, aunque de todos modos terminaba durmiéndose.

Al subir, al puesto de vigila diviso una sombra, pudo haberse alarmado, pero por la poca luz que proporcionaba la noche noto que era el cocinero acostado en el sillón junto a la ventana, a su lado se encontraba una plato hondo protegido por una tapa de su mismo tamaño junto con un termo conteniendo una de las bebidas calientes que el rubio preparo para todos, ya que el medico la había recomendado para todos. Era obvio que el vendría a buscarlo por el hecho de que no había asistido a la cena, le habían llamado, claro, pero aún estaba pensando cómo resolver el problema del zorro, al cual no le había dicho ni una palabra desde que encontraron al Sunny.

Podía esperar por una respuesta del rubio ya que él jamás podría irse de la tripulación y no volverlo a ver, tenía un trato con Luffy y no tenía la oportunidad de retractarse, ya que el capitán ni siquiera sabe lo que es eso.

Se acercó al cuerpo durmiente del zorro y le cobijo con la manta que traía consigo, se sentó en el suelo enseguida de él y reviso el plato con la porción que le correspondía, aún estaba caliente, le sorprendió ver que era uno de los cuantos de sus platos favoritos, ya que solo hacia platillos individuales cuando estaba contento y cuando poseía tiempo de sobra.

En ese momento podía decirle al zorro lo feliz que le ponía cuando recordaba detalles como esos y hablar entre cada bocado lo delicioso que era, empezó a comer, aún estaba entrenando su paladar para saborear y comer grandes porciones rápidamente, ya que no puedes parar hasta ver el plato vació, aunque solo a la hora de la cena puedes pedir repetición y repetición hasta que él te saque a patadas diciendo algo como "te lo has acabado todo maldito pozo sin fondo" o "deja para los demás".

Al terminar hizo los trastos a un lado, no podía negar que había un silencio absoluto puesto que las olas sacudían al barco y todo lo demás que estaba a su alrededor, la madera rechinaba y el viento silbaba como una temible voz, pero otra más aterradora provenía de la cubierta.

'_Ese…es Brook'_ el peli-verde se levantó y se asomó por la _ventana '¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo tan noche afuera?_' no había encontrado nada al observar el Sunny desde donde estaba, pero otro murmullo le llamo la atención.

-Zo…ro…- el cuerpo del cocinero había empezado a temblar y sus orejas extra se movían con una expresión de tristeza.

'_Estupendo'_ se dijo sarcásticamente, _'hará que tenga pesadillas'_, los tenebrosos tarareos del esqueleto le trajeran malos recuerdos al zorro; provocando un nuevo murmuro al punto de llorar.

El peli-verde trato de acercarse sentándose en el sillón y acomodando al rubio en su regazo para que así sintiera su calor, su presencia, se agacho lo suficiente para que su rostro tocara el del cocinero susurrándole las respuestas que quería oír, unos minutos pasaron para que dejara de temblar y sus orejas pasaron a una posición menos dolida, era una buena señal, satisfecho el espadachín tomo un poco de la manta y limpio las lágrimas de quien consolaba y deposito un beso en su mejilla.

Debía tener su atención en el barco, pero también la necesitaba su acompañante, tal vez podría hacer ambas cosas, sí, eso haría.

**++H++**

Vagaba sin rumbo, sonrojado, aun repasando constantemente los sucesos matutinos, pudiese ser que su rostro se tonaba más rojo cada vez que recordaba algo, por ahora el rubio estaba de aventura junto con su capitán, pero en realidad Nami le sugirió que fuera a despejar su mente ya que desde que se levantó no podía hacer nada bien, Luffy le dijo que le ayudaría a recolectar lo que le gustara ya que aunque el sombrero de paja fuera despistado, también se preocupaba, el cocinero le seguía, pero solo se quedaba parado en los lugares donde su capitán subía a los árboles a recolectar lo que fuera que se le antojara, a veces le caían todo tipo de frutos encima, en otras el peli-negro no paraba de gritar su nombre cerca de sus orejas para que reaccionara.

-Ne, Sanji, si llenaste tu canasta será mejor que volvamos por otras- le comento Luffy después de verificar cuantas cosas llevaban consigo, el rubio traía una canasta en ambas manos con unos cuantos hongos y hierbas que podrían interesarle al reno, además de una canasta mucho más grande en su espalda como mochila, la del sombrero de paja estaba al tope y la del cocinero tenía aun mitad por llenar.

No queriendo volver aun al barco sabiendo que ahí estaría el espadachín, no encontraba que responderle, miraba alrededor para siquiera señalar algo que le distrajera un poco, al volver donde se encontraba su capitán solo encontró la dichosa canasta que llevaba Luffy.

Sorprendido por su desaparición le escucho entre los árboles frondosos por delante suyo.

-Miraa Saanjii – bajo del árbol con algo en su mano derecha, mientras estiraba la otra para bajar.

El rubio se acercó y el peli-negro depósito una pequeña ave en su canasta de mano, Sanji se quedó perplejo ante el animal, estaba seguro que no servía ni para una mísera sopa.

-¿Eh?- se quedó perplejo ante su capitán el cual solo mantenía la sonrisa más grande que podía, el cocinero solo emitió un quejido de interrogación, lo miro de nuevo mientras movía sus orejas de zorro escuchando como "lloraba" la pobre ave.

-Lo criaremos y será un nuevo Nakama – hablo decidido.

-¡¿Cómo diablos se te ha ocurrido eso, Luffy?! ¡Es un pobre polluelo, devuélvelo con su madre! – reflexiono unos segundos la decisión del capitán, las conclusiones eran obvias, si él estaba en contra, los demás también, con ello, le grito varias veces que estaba equivocado.

-Pero Sanji…. ayer vi miles de pájaros de estos y son geniales- haciendo gestos con sus manos, las estiraba para que le creyera los grandes que eran - quiero que sea nuestro un nuevo nakama – se cruzó de brazos tratando de tener la razón.

De lo que ambos no se daban cuenta mientras discutían, es que la parvada de las afamadas aves que Luffy admiraba les estaban rodeando, más bien, acechándoles.

-Eres un estúpido, es cruel separarle así de su ni…do… –de un instante a otro paso de gritarle a hablar en un susurro, una de las aves que parecía ser el jefe se sentó en la cabeza de su capitán, mirando directamente al polluelo y por supuesto a él, obvio que sería el primer sospechoso, al fin y al cabo tenía el aspecto de un zorro y los zorros comían aves.

El rubio le hablo discretamente al mugiwara que no se moviera, bajando poco a poco el polluelo con todo y la canasta al suelo, empezó a caminar hacia atrás para que lo tomaran pero todas las aves alrededor se a dirigieron contra ellos, Luffy se liberó del ave más grande golpeándola con su habilidad de goma, mientras Sanji se cubría la cabeza con sus brazos, las demás aves a su alrededor se lanzaban en contra del rubio unas cuantas de ellas alcanzaron a morder sus orejas dejando varios heridas.

-¡Sanji!- grito Luffy después de ver como el rubio era atacado, lanzo varios puñetazos a su alrededor liberándole de varias aves que no soltaban sus orejas y cola, cuando el peli-negro se deshizo de ellas el rubio dejo caer al suelo la canasta de su espalda para poder golpearles con más agilidad, lanzo varias patadas dejando noqueados a la mitad de la parvada, fijo su mirada hacia su capitán el cual subió a los árboles para pelear en el mismo elemento que el pájaro que antes se había posado sobre él, la maldita ave se veía bastante ruda de aspecto y peleaba muy bien, al ver el chico del chaleco se enredó entre varias dianas su acompañante asumió que debía subir para ayudarle.

La risa de satisfacción en el peli-negro le erizaba el pelaje de su cola, al verlo decidido y tan interesado en la pelea el sombrero de paja dijo unas de sus típicas palabras.-Si lo derroto, será nuestro nakama- se liberó de las dianas tan solo para impulsarse contra el mismo suelo donde la restante parvada se reunió para ver a la victima de los "malvados piratas".

Todas las aves a excepción por el jefe, se retiraron a zonas altas, notablemente el líder se haría cargo del ladrón, Luffy, quien estaba frente a frente contra la bestia, estiro sus brazos a diferentes ramas retrocediendo para lanzarse a sí mismo y noquearle, por otro lado, el rubio quien veía la escena desde las alturas observo el lugar donde seria probable que aterrizara.

Un precipicio.

Sanji fue tras él, tratando de evitar serias heridas, sin embargo solo logro tomarlo del cuello provocando que ambos salieran disparados, Luffy renegó ante la acción del rubio pero después de que el ave los esquivo a ambos con facilidad, el peli-negro se percató del porqué de la intromisión del cocinero justamente al caer al precipicio, la altura no era mortal por lo cual el sombrero de paja protegió a su nakama con su propio cuerpo, ambos solo se quejaron del dolor de caer entre ramas y montones de hojas secas, inclusive el rubio maldecía a su capitán mientras el ave volaba por encima de ellos y se reía de forma boba.

Sanji tenía la intención de darle una buena paliza al ave por creerse más lista, y al Mugiwara por obvias razones, pero ni siquiera pudo levantar su puño contra el peli-negro pues el lugar donde yacían cayó a pedazos llevando a ambos a sumergirse en corriente del subsuelo de la isla.

Atemorizado por la filosas rocas que le esperaban al fondo, tomo a su capitán del chaleco y lo desvió lejos del peligro junto con él, al caer, el rio pretendía llevarlos por su corriente establecida pero el rubio se encargaba de que ambos no cedieran, una tarea difícil para el cocinero era mantenerse en un solo lugar puesto que las rocas eran demasiado resbalosas y filosas, sus manos se lastimaban pero se negaban a dejarse llevar, al reforzar su agarre del peli-negro no pudo aguantar más y se dejó llevar lejos del hueco que dejaba entrar solo un poco de luz, ambos no sabían que era lo que les esperaba en la obscuridad pero aun así el rubio recibió demasiados impactos los cuales provocaron que soltase al sombrero de paja.

**++H++**

Despertó poco a poco sintiendo la humedad en su ropa, la corriente de aire provocaba frio en la piel del rubio, el lugar en el que se encontraba estaba oscuro, parecía una cueva, pero el olor a desinfectante le daba sospechas de estar en un lugar en especial, tenía un silencio demasiado extraño, su cuerpo estaba boca abajo por lo que se levantó con sus brazos esperando ver a su capitán en alguna parte, sin embargo el peso en una de sus piernas hizo que cambiara su vista a ellas, estaba encadenado directamente al muro detrás suyo.

Volvía a dar un vistazo a alrededor, una pequeña ventana cerca del techo daba al exterior, por ese lugar entraban breves venticas frías y un poco de luz natural la cual revelaba los barrotes que estaban a su izquierda, el rubio se sentó tratando de calmarse un poco, aunque después de que uso sus manos para levantarse un poco, estas empezaron a arder mientras un líquido rojizo salía poco a poco de ellas, el cocinero no pudo sino más que maldecir para sí mismo, a pesar de que arriesgo todo por su capitán este no estaba con él, mucho menos sabia donde se encontraba, era demasiado sospechoso que misteriosas corrientes te trajeran directo a una trampa.

Repitiéndose a sí mismo que el sombrero de paja estaba bien, el oji-azul bajo su perfil, al mirar el suelo donde se encontraba, volvió a maldecir su suerte ya que se encontraba sentado sobre el logo de la Marina.

Estirándose un poco para prepararse ante la fuga, también seco su cola peluda y sus orejas, realmente detestaba tomar baños imprevistos puesto que su pelaje llegaba a oler mal, inclusive llevaba a tomar dos baños al día tan solo para no sentirse como un animal salvaje.

Por ahora; el plan del rubio se dividía en; Fugase de la prisión, no ser atrapado, buscar al capitán, y tal vez armarse de valor y volverle a dar la cara al marimo.

De un momento a otro las luces de todo el lugar se encendieron, sorprendido el rubio tomo su posición inicial esperando por alguien a parecerse puesto que escucho un par de voces aproximándose por el pasillo.

-¿Estás seguro que es quien busco?, ¿verificaste su identidad?-

-Afirmativo capitana, parece que también es un miembro de los Mugiwara- Sanji reacciono molesto ante la respuesta.

-Espero sea la parte de mi trato-

-Le aseguro que si lo es, pero el que él también sea un pirata no estaba en la descripción-

Reconoció solo dos voces, una mujer que parecía tener un rango mayor y un hombre, los pasos estaban deteniéndose en su celda, fingió estar inconsciente mientras los seguía escuchando.

Tuvo la conclusión de que podría derribar fácilmente al hombre pero no podía ni siquiera dejar inconsciente a la mujer.

-¿Está segura de que no le mintieron y resulta ser un tipo Zoan?-

-Me informaron que no posee algún tipo de Akuma no mi, el poster más parecido a él no tiene descripción de poder alguno-

-Aun así, por el hecho de que escape, usamos un poco de Kariouseki-

'_pero que malditos hijos de…_' pensaba maldiciendo, aunque podría ser un cumplido ya que creyeron que era lo demasiado fuerte para salir sin ayuda de ahí, pero ahora tenía que correr con esa cadenas atada a el.

La chica se acercó a los barrotes, observo atenta las curiosas extremidades del pirata -Abre la celda, me gustaría verlo de cerca-

-Pero capitana… puede que despierte y-

-Son órdenes-

'_¿Qué diablos pretenden?'_ al pensar ello, hizo una mueca de disgusto, tenía que irse ahora puesto que la responsabilidad saber el paradero del peli-negro aun pesaba en sus hombros.

La puerta se abrió, el rechinido molesto hizo que sus orejas se movieran bruscamente tratando de evitar breve dolor al oírlo.

Al entrar la joven miro atenta al supuesto inconsciente cuerpo del rubio, su expresión cambio a una misteriosa -Si lo mantenemos preso podemos obtener un pez más grande-

-¿A quien se refiere?-

-A Roronoa por supuesto, debo pagar mi parte por este favor-

-Qu…Que!?- el rubio dejo escapar las ardientes palabras que denotaban su furia, todos sabían que si el escuchaba el nombre del Marimo le ardía la sangre ya sea por qué le comparaban o donde fuera que estuviera el cocinero, su rival siempre estaba en el tema.

-Ah, parece que estaba despierto- la voz femenina dejo salir una risa burlona mientras intercambiaba miradas con su acompañante, Sanji solo podía morirse de la vergüenza por dejarse descubrirse así.

-Quieto pirata, no tienes oportunidad de escapar- soltó el marine con una voz temblorosa sosteniendo el rifle apuntando a la cabeza del preso, la chica solo lo desvió de su objetivo diciéndole con la mirada que era inútil.

-Qué tal si te levantas y dejas ver ese rostro tuyo-

-Por supuesto~~- con uno de sus típicos torbellinos se arrodillado ante la mujer con corazones brotando y flotando por su alegría, frente a él se encontraba una joven de cabellos cortos y rosados, su piel algo bronceaba resaltaba con el uniforme de marine por encima de su vestimenta, una blusa color crema con una pequeña corbata café al igual que sus pantalones y botas, y sin importancia alguna para el rubio un marine de rostro común le acompañaba.

La chica tomo el mentón del rubio y el susodicho solamente siguió dejando volar sus corazones que provocaban el tacto, ella movía el rostro del prisionero, revisándolo, verificando si era lo que le fue descrito, sus orejas inconscientemente se movían alegres, el simple hecho de su "instinto", le saco de su trance mirando con su único ojo visible a la chica, esperando como reaccionaria, ella solo sonrió y tomo las orejas del zorro, las acaricio y jalo, no parecían ser falsas, solo el chillido de dolor se escuchó pero ninguna queja de que se detuviera.

-Eres tan lindo- dijo satisfecha, se arrodillo y abrazo al pirata, el cabello dorado del oji-azul se mezcló con el rosado brillante -Eres algún tipo de zorro, ¿no es así?, eres perfecto- _'y actúa manipulable ante al tacto'_, lo puso entre sus pechos, solo logro emocionar al pobre, lo cual era visible por como agitaba su cola.

-¿Te quedarías conmigo?-

-¡El tiempo que quieras querida!- dijo con la misma voz que usaba para las chicas.

-Entonces ven conmigo- lo jalo de la camisa y lo levanto de donde yacía, mientras el rubio se mantenía en su propio mundo, más bien soñando despierto, la marine ya tenía el destino para el zorro.

**++H++**

No se dio cuenta de cuando fue que se encontraba afuera, encadenado completamente de ambas piernas y manos, además de que lo hicieron entrar a una jaula como un animal salvaje, peligroso. Ahora solo tenía la cara de desconcierto en todo el rostro, el rubio reacciono al escuchar una voz familiar no tan lejos de donde se encontraba.

-¿Tenías que armar todo un escenario como este?-

-Estoy lidiando con Mugiwaras, y de quien buscas la recompensa es uno de los más problemáticos-

-¿Eso crees?, cuando le vi parecía un idiota que sobrevivía por suerte – dirigió su vista ante Sanji quien solo gruño al verle, como no recordar la cínica y perezosa cara del tipo quien le atendió ayer.

-Que me hace confiar en que no te iras antes de obtener lo mio- Volvió a tener su atención ante la Marine.

-No quiero hacer dos viajes a Impel Down-

'_Eso suena como un destino terrible'_ su interior ardía de enojo por usarlo como señuelo, ahora que estaba sin escapatoria solo podía escuchar a su alrededor.

-No es mala excusa- el chico quedo convencido por el argumento de su ex –amante, -Bien… espero que tus hombre lo soporten y mucho más si provocas al capitán- sonrió burlonamente retirándose del lugar, la peli-rosa se molestó por tales palabras, era momento de hablar seriamente con el zorro.

-¿Donde esta Roronoa, querido?-

-Lo siento, pero no se de quien hablas- sudo ante tal mentira, para un caballero como el, le es imposible mentirle a una mujer.

-Eres terrible fingiendo que no le conoces- se acercó a los barrotes de la jaula – se que eres un pirata, un Mugiwara, pero hoy te convertiste en un Señuelo, un Bountie andante sin cobrar- acerco su mano rápidamente jalando las orejas atentas ante las palabras, le dolió lo suficiente como para tratar de alejarse de la agresora.

-Pronto podrá desatarse una tormenta cubriendo nuestra vista- le aseguro mirando el cielo de reojo -… morirán muchos de mis hombres- aferro más a las heridas orejas del zorro - Dime si él es capaz de volver por alguien como tú, BlackLeg, así me ahorraría el suspenso de la espera y podría arriesgarme a pelear con tu capitán cara a cara-.

-Si se trata de Nakamas, tengo que sellar mi boca- la miro desafiante ignorando su dolor.

-Pero por ser tu una joven y hermosa mujer, dejando de lado que prestas tus servicios al gobierno, puedo hacerte saber un dato - por ahora no tenía ningún plan, pero si necesitaba tiempo para sus compañeros la distraería por el momento.

-Solo dilo- ninguna expresión se hizo notar al exigirle.

-Probablemente el nunca dé con este lugar- con un solo movimiento se liberó de su molestia –Ese idiota me odia y nunca volvería por mí pero solo haces que, Monkey D. Luffy , aumente su odio por ustedes los marines y su hiriente justicia absoluta contra los inocentes- Soltó con la seriedad y confianza necesaria para atemorizar a la mujer, nunca estuvo a punto de gritarle, era una de sus reglas, pero esperaba a que se retractara, si podía, evitaría la pelea para que nadie saliera herido cuando alguno de los chicos viniera a buscarle, pero probablemente toda la tripulación estaría presente.

¿Pero cómo diablos se enterarían ellos se encontraba cautivo?.

¿Cómo lo encontrarían?

Además se preguntó como iba a ser posible que Zoro acudiera a él, pues no podía negar que el seria quien le salvaría.

Ella solo lo miro con desprecio, se suponía que el rubio sería un buen señuelo, lo conquistaría y se quedaría con el hasta que le cansase y lo entregara a sus superiores, sin embargo se volvió una molestia después de haberse revelado.

-¿Sabes que nadie puede tomarte seriamente con ese aspecto?- soltó una risa característica de ella – si Roronoa no aparece…- hizo una seña con su brazo izquierdo hacia otro Marine, repentinamente la jaula de sacudió y se elevó dejándole ver el lugar entero desde las alturas.

-Entonces vamos a esperar a que alguien reclame por ti- susurro para ella mientras observaba como el lugar de cautiverio del rubio se elevaba.

La jaula se sacudió dando por terminado el ascender, pudo ver como las cadenas que le sostenían se conectaban a un navío, Observo alrededor, estaba en medio de una explanada gigante junto a los muelles, eran varios los marines que vigilaban alrededor, grupos en cada punto cardinal, incluso a sus espaldas en las alturas de las torres tenían francotiradores, Sanji solo se decía para sí, que eran lo demasiado exagerados para lidiar con pocos piratas, ¿Tanta organización para detener a un espadachín idiota?, no servirían para nada, el no vendría, tal vez se perdería, o solo aparecería por órdenes de Luffy_, '¿Luffy? ¡LUFFY!, ninguno de los marines dijo que lo había visto'_, _'lo que significa que él está en algún lugar de la isla reuniendo a los demás o simplemente la corriente hizo su trabajo y lo hundió por alguna parte de la isla'_, eran cosas posibles, sin embargo el dueño del sombrero de paja sobrevivía por cualquier estupidez.

Temía admitirlo pero probablemente Zoro seria quien lo rescataría, el hombre de alga estaba demasiado metido en su vida, y desde el momento en que su desgracia comenzó el peli-verde fue el que más mostro apoyo, inclusive cada vez que sus dedos tocaban sus labios, sentía la atracción que incito al espadachín a tomarlo por sorpresa, al principio creyó que sería en contra de su voluntad pero el mismo se dejó llevar, inclusive suspiro en el momento en que el peli-verde mordió uno de sus labios mientras se alejaba para verle detenidamente, definitivamente tenía que admitir por sí mismo que aunque pareciese que todo lo que sucedió era como una vez describió en su libreta de apuntes, el hombre que etiqueto como un idiota desde el día en que se conocieron, conseguiría llegar a comprender sus sentimientos.

El cocinero volvió a suspirar, en forma de anhelo y enfado, reconocía que no podía hacer algo en su posición, por lo que se conformó a recostarse contra los barrotes a esperar algo, a lo cual surgió el comienzo de una tormenta, fijo un poco de su vista debajo de él, los vigilantes no rompían filas ni ninguna formación, Sanji rio por sus adentros, era determinación, pero todo ello era en vano, _'todos van fracasar'._

Tomo una posición cómoda y cerró los ojos ante la tonada que tomaban las gotas que caían al techo, por el momento solo rogaba por un cigarrillo.

**++H++**

Okay, esto va a quedar como un multi con solo tres capítulos, estoy pensando un poco en como terminar la última parte por lo cual solo subiré esto.

Hasta yo me siento mal de que esto todavía no se termine, y es que todo era por dejarlo para el siguiente día, gracias por ver y por los reviews.


End file.
